In many building or carpentry operations it is necessary to establish the level or plumbness of a first member while simultaneously maintaining another member at a precise right angle to the first member. For example, in the installation of a door jamb assembly, a pair of side members must be placed in a plumb or vertical position while a top interconnecting member is held precisely horizontal before these members are nailed into place. Accordingly, a general object of the present invention is to accomplish the aforesaid operation more efficiently by the provision of a tool which enables an unassisted carpenter to position and install a first member with precise plumbness and then an attached member at a precise right angle to the first member.
Another object of the invention is to provide a right angle attachment that can be quickly and easily connected to a conventional level, such as a door level, to provide a greatly enlarged square type tool.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved method for installing a conventional door jamb.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an attachment for a conventional door level that can be quickly and easily connected to the level for a square device having a precise right angle and also that is particularly well adapted for ease and economy of manufacture.